Hide
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: Following an accident, one group of friends finds themselves running away from a new threat... "You can't hide from us..." One-shot with Tender, Bronze, Puzzle, Blind, Puppy, and Chaseshipping. (Warning: Has some YGO Season Zero Abridged canon.) Rated T for swearing and mild violence.


**A/N: Welcome to my new fanfic! I wrote this while the internet was out; hopefully this gets up before it goes out again. Enjoy!** **Yes, there is Heba.**

* * *

"GAH!"

One glanced back to see a taller teen tripped over a rock. Gasping quietly, he raced over and helped him up, letting him hold his hand. "Hurry!"

The shadows were approaching at alarming speed as they ran as if their lives depended on it...which they kinda, you know, did.

"You guys alright?" Another called out over his shoulder.

"Yeah! I'm fine." The blonde yelled back, wincing at the dull pain in his ankle. "Tch...!"

"Can you run on your own?" His companion asked.

He smiled grimly. "Sure...go on ahead. Don't worry; I'll catch up as soon as I can."

"Wait...you don't mean-!" He was interrupted by the blonde shoving him forward, the shadows swallowing him. "...!"

Tears filled his eyes as his friend disappeared. "Joey!"

"Don't worry about me!" A faint voice called, sounding in pain. "Just run! Don't let them catch you!"

Nodding his head, he sped up to catch up with the others. "How could we let this happen?"

"It couldn't be helped." A brunette put his hand on the younger's shoulder. "Don't kill yourself over it."

A hand suddenly shot out and grabbed the collar of his jacket, making him cry out in alarm.

Shrugging it off, he glared at the advancing darkness behind himself. "You bastards...I loved that coat!"

"Never mind that, just run!" Another blonde yelled, running side-by-side with the younger.

"Joey..." The younger mumbled, feeling a tear slowly make its decent down his cheek.

"Joey's sacrifice...will not be in vain!" He yelled, running faster. He was able to catch a whitenette, the other two slowly catching up.

"Where's Heba?" The whitenette asked over the sound of their fast breathing.

"He said he'd meet us there." The youngest answered, panting for breath.

"We're almost there! Just a few more yards." The blonde announced, the group of four making the sprint for the building before them.

A boy looking no older than his lookalike opened one of the double doors, a worried frown on his face. "Hurry up! You're almost there!"

As they made it inside the building, the boy slammed the door shut and locked both of them.

"Wow...I haven't ran that hard since..." The whitenette panted. "I don't remember!"

"Okay. Due to how _hard_ they're _banging_ on the door," Heba, as he was called, glared at the vibrating doors, loud thumping sounds echoing in the empty hall. "we have about five minutes to hide. Ready...go!"

The five hurried off, disappearing in the dark corridors.

* * *

The twins rushed off down the second floor, grasping each other's hand as they passed door after door.

"Which door are we looking for, Heba?" The younger asked tiredly, struggling to keep his pace."

"We're looking for...this one!" Heba whisked him inside the, shutting the door behind them.

Gasping for air, they faintly heard the front doors being slammed open, extra clanging sounds indicating the locks had been thrown to the floor.

"Quick-" Heba muttered, moving quickly but quietly through the infirmary. "- find somewhere to hide, and whatever you do, _do not_ move a muscle."

The younger nodded, silently positioning himself in the cabinet below one of the beds. Trying to silence his loud panting, his heart nearly jumped to his throat when he heard them racing through the hall.

* * *

The blonde jumped, hearing the front doors burst open.

Muttering a swear, he ran into the first room he happened to find, which happened to be a janitor's closet. Silently shutting the door, he opened the janitor's locker and stepped inside, hiding in the darkest place.

Shutting the door, the only thing to be heard was the quick pounding of his heart in his ears.

* * *

The whitenette tried to stop his tears as he squeezed into a tighter ball behind the top panels of the classroom closet, praying to God he wouldn't be found.

He didn't know exactly why he was so scared, but once _he_ had pounced, the knee-jerk reaction had been triggered and he'd ran for his life.

Swallowing a fresh round of tears, he listened with a heavy heart as the sounds in the hallway got closer to the room he was in...

* * *

Muttering curses under his breath, the brunette pulled himself into a ball inside the deepest, darkest place he'd found in the cafeteria kitchen's cupboards, holding his breath as he heard the front doors burst open from the first floor.

"Find them!" He heard a dark voice shout, and heavy footsteps echoed in the empty school. He glared at the door of the cupboard when he thought of _him_.

 _Otogi...damn you, what did you do to him?_

* * *

Joey stumbled away, glaring at the shadowy figure before him. "Stay away from me."

The figure only snickered sinisterly and took a menacing step forward, making him step back. "Damn it, I said stay away!"

His gaze narrowed when he took yet another step towards him, and turned, breaking into a run down the hall.

"Find them!" A dark voice shouted from behind him, and he winced at the volume, going faster.

* * *

Heba heard a faint, barely-there-sounding whimper, and his gaze turned to where his frightened brother hid under the bed.

 _I don't blame him...this must be terrifying._ He thought grimly, trying to focus his thoughts on something less...horrifying.

Both their breaths caught in their throats when the door creaked open, feeling the presence clearly.

* * *

The blonde tried not to start shaking when the door to the closet slammed open, _feeling_ the psychotic being look around.

He heard him pause, before he shut the door again, only allowing himself a quiet sigh of relief when he heard footsteps echo down the hall again.

He hadn't been found...yet.

* * *

The whitenette put a fist to his mouth to not let the furious male hear his scared whimper as he stomped around the classroom.

* * *

The brunette forced down a gasp as he heard the familiar footsteps walk around the cafeteria, calling his name softly. He could hear the hidden sinister tone in his voice.

 _Otogi..._ The nickname echoed in his mind, a sad smile coming to his face.

* * *

Joey silenced his breathing as he crammed himself inside his locker, hugging his knees to his chest as he tried not to make any sounds.

He'd lost the crazy brunette a few minutes ago in the pool when he shoved him in the water, but he knew he would be coming to get him, angrier than before.

* * *

"Where do you suppose they'd be...?"

Heba hastily put a hand over his mouth, eyes going wide. _"He's...right there...!"_

A chuckle. "If they don't come out soon...it's game time."

Across the room, under the bed, the younger gaped, a fist stuffed in his mouth to muffle any sound as frightened tears filled his eyes.

 _No way...it's him!_

 _I thought he got rid of him..._ Heba was truly panicking. He'd heard the horrors of what happened before when people would mess around with Yugi and his friends. It traumatized the boy to no end, leaving countless nights of hiding under the covers with Heba until he was able to sleep.

 _Y-you..._ He was the reason most people were afraid of him. And now he was back?!

"Never mind that now, we need to focus on finding them."

A mental sigh of relief.

"Have you tried-"

"The link? Yes, but he's somehow blocked me." the voice sneered. "When we find them..."

The two began to talk with each other in hushed voices as they left the room, the door clicking shut slowly behind them.

Heba and Yugi knew better. _They're probably right outside, listening for any sounds._

* * *

The blonde stayed huddled for what he felt was an eternity. He let out a quiet breath, already bored. The adreneline from being chased had already faded, and he desired to _do_ something, not just sit.

 _"Remember...don't let them catch you! You know what'll happen..."_ Heba's instructions rang through his mind, making an involuntary shiver run up his spine.

He knew, all right. Given how he acted on a daily basis, he knew the resulting activity would be ten times worse.

All he could do now is hope he wouldn't be found, that they'd leave them alone.

 _But you know that'll never happen, don't you?_ The voice in his mind answered his wishes snarkily. _They will never leave you. They_ _can't_ _leave you._

* * *

He could barely hold in his fright when the angered male started to open shelves and cupboards, turning over desks to look inside them.

He felt the being's harsh eyes glance around the room, lingering on the shelf next to him. "Where'd you go...?"

Slowly, he walked towards the shelf, removing the panel at the top to find-

Nothing.

He smirked then, turning to the shelf he was hiding in. "Oh, yadonushi...are you hiding in here?"

Ryou barely concealed a cry of surprise when the panel hiding him was removed, locking eyes with the smug male.

As arms shot out and grabbed him, he let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

Tristan's eyes widened when he heard it. _Ryou...!_

Now more determined to stay hidden, he clenched his teeth and stayed still, hoping the next wouldn't get him.

* * *

Hearing the scream from his locker, Joey mentally swore. _They got Ryou! How much longer until they get the rest of us...?_

Suddenly, he heard a clicking noise. His emotions were thrown for a loop when the door flung open, revealing a very wet, extremely angry brunette, cold blue eyes flashing.

His eyes went wide when his shirt was grabbed, the door being slammed behind him.

 _Damn it! Not again!_

He let out an angry yell, crossing his arms with a pout while he was carted off over the taller male's shoulder.

* * *

 _Heba and Yugi's eyes widened when they heard the yell. Joey...!_

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut, a couple of tears falling to the floor beneath him.

Heba glared at nothing, clenching a fist. _First Ryou, and now Joey? Just who are they gonna come after next?_

* * *

Malik frowned. _Only four remain in the game..._

 _Ha, as if this is a game._ That voice was back, really starting to irritate Malik with its smug attitude.

 _"Grr...shut up-!"_

The door to the closet slammed open again, surprising him. _No...did he see or hear me?_

The locker door opened, revealing a sickening grin. "Found you~"

Malik screamed when he was grabbed, holding onto the sides of the locker for dear life.

* * *

 _Malik!_ Tristan felt panic settle in the pit of his stomach. _Only three of us now..._

He heard the footsteps stop right in front of him, and he held his breath, eyes growing wide.

After a moment of silence, the footsteps began again, walking away. Tristan allowed himself to close his eyes, letting out a silent breath.

* * *

Heba heard the scream and stiffened. _They got Malik, too?! That means we're probably next..._

Yugi let his tears fall freely down his face, not daring to make a noise. _Malik...please, somebody...don't leave me alone with him!_

The two opened the door again and walked back inside. "Seems Marik found one."

"I heard." Heba heard one snicker. "That only leaves three, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Three indeed." He could practically _see_ the grin. "If they're not anywhere else, they must be in here~"

With that, the two kept totally still as the others searched the room, messing with them by opening the door halfway through and one walking out, only once the door had been shut could they hear his voice.

 _Damn...we're caught by this rate!_ Heba glared.

As soon as he'd thought it, he heard Yugi scream in fear. _Yugi-!_

The cupboard door flung open, his eyes locking with dark ruby. A smirk was on the other's face as he stroked his cheek. "We've found you~"

"N-no! Stay away from me!" Yugi cried, trying to get away from the teen holding him close. Heba's eyes widened. _He_ _is_ _back!_

* * *

 _Yugi!_ Tristan thought frantically. _They've found them! I'm the only one left..._

He cried out in surprise when his foot was pulled out from the cupboard's open door. _I was so in thought that I didn't notice him opening the door?!_

"Found you, Tristan." A manic grin was on the ravenette's face. "All have been found. This game is over."

Tristan had no idea how he was able to be lifted by this guy, let alone dragged by his arm. However, he was able and he did do it.

"Duke...what do you want from us?" He asked, an accusing look taking over.

"Is it not obvious?" Duke laughed heartily, and Tristan realized, going pale.

* * *

"All are here." Blazing red eyes were narrowed, gripping Heba's waist. Said teen was unconscious, being held in his arms.

"Good. You know what to do." Bakura grinned, showing off sharp canines as he grasped the wrist of one frightened Ryou.

Yugi felt tears once more, gazing at the whitenette. _"Please, help me!"_ He mouthed.

Ryou gave him an apologetic look when he was dragged away. _"I'm sorry...!"_

Malik glared, arms crossed as he was being held over the psychotic blonde's shoulder.

* * *

He was thrown down, being leered at from the door. "It's game time."

Yugi began to cry softly, curling up into a frightened ball. "No, please...stop..."

"Game...start."

Just as he heard the swish of a knife being pulled out, he looked up, fear in his eyes. "Wha-"

The lookalike lunged at him, making him scream...

* * *

"Yugi, Yugi, wake up!"

Said teen was shaken awake by the other two concerned hikaris, crying out in fear. "No- I don't wanna play a game!"

"Yugi, it's okay!" Ryou tried to soothe, holding his hand. "It was just a dream."

He blinked, then tears filled his eyes and he began to sob, clinging to Ryou like a lifeline.

"What's all the noise?" The darks opened the door, making Yugi yelp.

"Yami...don't tell me you went to sleep like that." Malik stared at him before rubbing his eyes.

"What?" The dark was truly confused, not realizing the effect his costume was having.

"Damn it, baka, wipe off that paint!" Bakura slapped him upside the head, pointing to the sobbing hikari. "He probably had a nightmare about..."

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks, and he hastily ran off to the bathroom.

"Yugi-kun...he's gone now." Ryou shushed him, rocking him back and forth. "It's going to be okay..."

"He-" Yugi cried, gripping the pajama sleeves tightly. "He killed people! Ushio..."

"I know, I know." Malik patted his back softly. "You're fine. The threat is gone."

As Yami stepped back in, minus makeup and crimson contacts, Yugi jumped up and raced over to him, gripping his shirt. "Yami...!"

"Sorry, Aibou." He sighed, hugging him back. "I didn't think."

"You're forgiven...for now." Ryou got a dark look on his face, one that made the yamis gulp.

"What have you been teaching him, idiot?!" Marik yelled at him, making his lighter half sigh.

"Me?!" Bakura held him, glaring at the blonde. "He's just fine!"

Ryou giggled. "Looks like things are back to normal."

"Yep." Malik muttered, facepalming.

Yami glanced down to the sleeping teen. "We should get back to sleep. We have school tomorrow."

Muttering agreements, the remaining four said goodnight to one another and the two yamis walked back to their rooms, leaving the hikaris, plus Yami.

Yami shifted, hoisting him up. "I think he'd like it more if he slept with me."

"Yeah." Ryou nodded. "Just holler if he needs something. Or...I guess he would."

A ripple of laughter went through the room as he nodded to them. "Well, good night."

"Night." Both responded in unison as he walked out, shutting the door behind himself.

As he slipped into bed, Yugi gripped his hand tightly, whimpering in his sleep.

He kissed the younger's forehead, holding him close. "Don't worry...I'll protect you from him."

* * *

 **A/N: Geez, apologies for all the breaks in the story. And sorry they were so short. Please tell me what you thought, and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
